Spirits from Hell
by Piece of Peace
Summary: Six friends decide to spend the night at an old mansion. But it has many "dying" secrets...and its more than they expected...(rating may change) Read & Review! Rating changed. But don't don'y worry there's only some blood now.That's all.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold early autumn evening when a van came to an old mansion up on the lonely hills. The trees had branches that were sharp that gave them an eerie form. The winds moved slowly making an echoes that followed. The setting seemed gloomy. But the passengers in the van were happy.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to try out our rooms!" Duo said looking at the mansion through the van's window. He was a young man with long brown hair that hung in a braid. He had the largest and happiest violet eyes.

"Well, were almost there so thank god for you" Quatre said smiling. Like Duo, he was a young man. He had long blonde hair and he had a friendly personality and got along with everyone. He was also a multi-billionaire.

The rest were in there usual mood. Trowa, who was very quiet sat in his seat waiting patiently. He had long brown front hair that covered half his face. Wufei, was the most silent of them all and had a fierce temper, not to mention a critical personality. And Heero was no exception to being silent. His long brown hair and Prussian blue eyes gave him an interesting, mysterious character. The kind that a young girl would fall for. And there was already one in the van with him who was.

There was one last person in the van. Her name was Relena. She was a pretty girl with mild dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair style was unique, as some of it was braided up and those two braided pieces were also braided. She calm about the situation. But she was excited too. A few times during the trip, she tried to make eye contact with Heero, but he just didn't seem to notice her. Once today, she even tried talking to him but to no avail, his disinterest ended the brief conversation. But she couldn't stop thinking about him as he was always on her mind. They had known each other a few years, and since they met, he began to an interest in him and over time as she seen him and meet him that interest grew. But he just didn't seem interested in anything. Not even just to have a friend. The only reason he came was because Duo had made him go since Duo himself considered him a friend.

The van stopped in front the main entrance of the mansion. "Have a good night Ms.Relena" Pagan her butler and chauffer said to her. And then drove off. The six were now alone together.

"Alright! Let's go take a look around this place!" Duo said with a childish manner. With that, he took his baggage and went inside the mansion first. The rest followed in.

When they got inside, they saw a large room that had a big chandelier on the high ceiling. In front of them were two rows of long stairs. One to the right and left. Inbetween the stairs were two large doors.

"Well our rooms are on the first floor everyone" said Relena to everyone. She was also a rich person and had bought the place for an autumn residence. She had invited Quatre her good friend to stay with her. But then Duo invited himself over and made Heero and Wufei come over. He couldn't help but laugh when Quatre had told her the news. She welcomed them with opened arms.

The rooms that were bedrooms were right where Relena had said they were. They quickly unpacked and as soon as they were done, Duo suggested that they go explore around. Relena thought it would be a good idea since she hadn't seen the mansion herself yet. They met outside the hallway. Relena, who had just come out of her room saw that Heero was not with the party.

"Do you know where Heero is?" she asked no one in particular.

"He went in his room and hasn't come out yet." Quatre answered her. She went to the very end of the hallway which was where the bedrooms were. His was the last bedroom.

"Y'know dontcha think Relena has a crush on that guy?" Duo asked. This time he wasn't being funny or anything. Just simply and sincerely curious. It was also evident that they way she was friendly to him and they she smilied at him gave everyone the feeling that it was a crush.

"It isn't polite to talk out loud like that." Quatre admonished him.

"Well it's true" he said back to him.

"Heero, are you in there?" Relena asked knocking on the door. The door opened and Heero's face came out.

"What do you want?" he asked plainly. He had always talked like this. But she always tried to be nice to him. And she accepted this attitude too. Although the boy was still a mystery to her she was positive that he had a good heart.

"Were going to look around the house. Would you like to join us?" she asked him smiling slightly.

"No" was the answer and he began to close the door but instantly, Relena reached out for his arm without even thinking as though her action was instinct. "Please won't you join us?" she continued asking. Finally realizing that she had grabbed his arm she let go and apologized. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Good night" she said looking down. To Heero, it was evident that she was upset somewhat. Had he been mean to her he asked himself. He did know that the way he was being to people around him wasn't nice. He wanted to change and make some friends. He really did. But, he didn't know what to do or how to be. Just that same old self he was.

"Alright I'll go with you" he said and walked out of his room.

Relena looked back at him. Did she annoy him into doing so? He shouldn't have to come because she wanted him to. Shame on her she thought with guilt. "No Heero it's alright. I know how much you like to be alone. Stay here if you want to"

"So you don't want me to come?" he inquired.

"No it's not that-"but Heero broke her off.

"Then it's settled" Heero finished. They walked through the hallway together and met up with the gang.

Little did they know that after the group left that all the doors just opened and the windows somehow shattered to pieces. The cold, violent winds blew fiercely in.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Hee-chan, you finally decide to come with us" Duo said cheerfully. "I never knew that a girl's heart had the power to change you" he continued and smiled to him.

Heero looked over at him and stared briefly with his icy blue eyes. "Whoa, man calm down I'm just joking with you"

"Are we done yet?" Wufei asked impatiently. For the first time since they left on the trip he spoke. "If so let's get on with the tour"

"Yes I'm done. We can go now" Relena said to him. They walked out of the hallway to the main entrance.

As they walked out, Relena remembered that she read that a cemetery was also nearby. She explained to the group that it had the graves of the former owners of the house and their families.

"Cool. Maybe we can check it out later." Duo said. Quatre looked at him with a slightly weird face. He was always in to dead related stuff. He wanted to ask him if he was necrophilic but decided not to because he didn't want to be rude.

As soon as they set foot outside of the hallway the lights turned off. Eerie darkness fell on the mansion.

"What happened" Trowa asked. Duo who had brought a flashlight out of naïve thinking turnrd it on. But he being serious.

"Is there someone else in this house?" Heero asked Relena. "No. It's just us-. But then the all large windows on the right and left walls cracked. Some had strong winds brake through.

"Relena, you did get the new windows placed in and get a small power plant installed right?" Quatre asked almost scared by the cracks' screeching sharp noise. He remembered that when she bought the place it was in need of repairs.

"Yes of course I did" she said confused. She didn't know why what was going was going on. "We won't be able to do anything even if we have that small flashlight with us" she said to everyone. Maybe we can try and figure this stuff out tomorrow morning. Duo, could you lead the way back?"

"Oh alright" he said. His tone indicated that he was disappointed about not being able to tour. They slowly walked back being careful not to hit anything since they were covered by darkness and Duo's small flashlight was their only means of sight.

Relena walked with the gang back to the bedrooms. When she got to her own door and opened it, she was surprised to see her windows broken. And the room was cold too from the violent wind coming in. Her luggage was also all over the room from winds. She immediately went back to the almost pitch black environment and shouted "Hey! My windows are broken!" Everyone came out as they heard her.

"So are mine!" Duo said coming up to her. And everyone else also said that their's was just as well. Heero was the last one to come.

"There's someone else in this mansion" he stated.

"Can you explain?" Trowa asked him.

"Did you notice how the way the luggage was all over the room?" Heero began. "The belongings were everywhere. I didn't remember that wind could enter something like this and make the things go in all kinds of directions. That is if the winds could somehow change direction which it can't."

"I guess you're right" Wufei nodded in agreement. Relena was starting to feel scared seeing the way things are now. Even just being in this very house gave her the creeps.

She was going to call the police first thing in the morning she told herself. "Well we can't sleep with the winds coming in. I don't want go look all over the house in the dark to find a room I think we should find a room nearby and we all should share it"

"I think I saw a room over there. The one across from Heero's room" Quatre said trying to point in the dark. So they went inside. For some reason, everything in that room was orderly. But calling it orderly would seem weird as there was nothing at all the room. And the window was still standing.

"I think this is where we'll have to stay" Trowa pointed out.

"I'm going to sleep alone" Wufei said and left for the door.

"Hey are you sure? Something can happen to you" Duo tried to warn but was ignored. The door was slammed shut in Duo's face.

"Asshole...sorry for caring" Duo cursed.

In the darkness Wufei walked alone back to his own room. He didn't need a flashlight to see. He learned how to sense his way through during his martial arts training. In fact he could practically see. But then at the end of the hallway, he saw a shadow of someone holding a lantern on the wall. But the shadow disappeared and the light too. Startled that someone else's presence was here other than his and his companions, he rushed to the spot where he saw the shadow. But there was no trace of anyone.

"Hey! Trespasser! Where are you!" he shouted. A few moments later he felt that someone was behind him. He turned around. But he saw nothing. Even so, that presence was still there. He could feel it.

Trowa was trying to sleep on the cold floor when his ears picked up something that sounded like screaming. And someone hitting something with a hard object. He realized that the voice sounded like Wufei's. Alerted, he got up.

"Wufei's in trouble!" he had said loudly and also for the first time anyone could remember him speaking that loudly. Quickly, Duo, Quatre, Heero, and Relena rushed following Trowa's lead. They ran to where Wufei was a minute ago. What they saw was horrifying.

Relena dropped her mouth in great shock. Unable to look at the site, she put her face on Heero's chest willingly. Everyone else was very surprised. Dead surprised. Trowa, who was able to stay calm the most walked over to the numerous blood stains that covered the walls and floor. They were wet and at least about the size of an apple each too. Touching some of the wet blood on his finger he put it near his nose and sniffed it carefully.

"It smells like real blood. That's for sure" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to go call the police!" Quatre said feeling loose and scared. Turning to Relena, he asked "Can you call Pagan to pick us up?!" It was unlike him to say things so quickly and nervously. "I didn't bring my cell phone...and I don't know if there are any phone is this house..." she replied to him.

"Then we're going to get our butts outta here" Heero said. But the way he said it made seem to sound like a fact.

"How the hell are we going manage in this god damned darkness?!" Duo asked nervously. Gone was the childish fascination and happy personality. It was replaced by fear.

"Trust our instincts" Heero said walking. And to Duo's eyes it looked like he was just walking in any random direction. He started to sniffle and his eyes were getting wet. He was now full of fear, nervousness, and discomfort. Deciding to trust Heero's senses Duo followed being careful with each step. Quatre, Relena, and Trowa followed too.

Like Wufei, Heero could also sense his way around, but his connection with nature is stronger so could manage even better than Wufei. Knowing where he was walking, he approached the big room with the two flight of stairs and the cracked windows. But something about his instincts was telling him something bad was going to happen...and for the first time he could remember in his life, he felt scared. But no matter how he felt, he would stay calm and cool.

Trowa looked around his surroundings. As a boy he spent time in the woods and as a result his senses worked like an animal's. He could feel something was going on also. Trying to stay alert he followed Heero's lead.

Duo couldn't keep calm walking in the darkness. The darkness it just seemed stranger than any usual one. His interest in the supernatural had given some knowledge about knowing when or not a place was scary. Though he had never personally been to a place that was haunted he had read that you'd know that a place was scary if you can see it's true self. He sensed that the mansion's personality or whatever you call it was being elusive...that would be a bad omen for him.

Finally, they reached the door. Heero opened it. Outside it was rather quiet. No big winds or eerie setting. Quatte looked around and thought it was something nice to look at despite the mysterious crime that took place minutes ago. Now that he thought of it he wondered what happened to him? He had a feeling that he was going to find out for sure. And soon.

Heero saw the gate to the mansion was closed. That was funny. When Pagan left the gate had to be open in order for him to leave. And right after he left, no one did anything about the gates once they were inside. Unless Pagan himself did something.

"Relena, did Pagan close the gates?"

She looked at him when he asked. Damnit! Since it was her place she should know everything that was going on.

"I...I don't know" she said ashamed.

"Well there's a lock on the other side of the door. Trowa, can jump on the other side and brake it?" Quatre suggested. He looked around, but Towa was no where.

"Hey! Trowa!" both Duo and Quatre called out. But nothing happened. Duo's already negative state jump down to negative infinity. "Oh no...did that killer get him too..?" Duo said shivering.

"We'll have to split up and search" Heero said annoyed. He was mad at himself for not knowing what went on until someone had to tell him. Something was very wrong he knew for sure now.

Trowa awoke from his brief knockout. As soon as he did, he tried to remember what happened.

_He was walking with the group until he heard something behind him. Something that sounded like a lifeless whistle. He turned around but saw nothing. He was then going to turn around to tell the others something and then when looked in front of him something or someone with no form had punched him in the face real hard. _

And now here he was in a room that seemed like an attic. But none of the group including himself even went to any attic. What in the world was going on? Then without any signs of warning, the door downstairs just closed. He even heard it being locked. Turning around behind, he approached the door and tried to open it. He would've tried to kick the door down but unlike any door he saw in his life this was metal. And his natural sense told him it was an alloy...most likely gundanium. Then he heard what sounded like a banshee screaming gently and softly in the very same room he was in. The creature that was making it was in front of him too. Trowa looked shocked and slightly dropped his jaw. "_Oh shit. This is_ _going to be one hell of a night_" he thought frightened.

Outside, a loud thunder from no where angrily screamed out of the skies.


	4. Chapter 4

Heero and the others retraced their steps as quickly and as carefully as they possibly could. He tried to examine the ground, the wall, and no to avail even the air around them. He couldn't find any possible clue as to what happened to Trowa. They were now at the main entrance of the mansion. Now they were at the bedroom hall. But something caught Heero's eye. The floor's fur-like rug looked like something had been moved across it.

"Hey, I think I've found something!" Heero said to the others. "There's a trail over here!" When they got over, he explained that the rug showed that something had been moved over it. They followed it. It led up to a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway. Then after that they saw a door. Quatre moved over and tried to open it but couldn't. "It's locked" he said. But this didn't discourage Heero. He did the best that he could to break in but this door was made of some kind of metallic material. Angry, Heero decided to give the door one last might tackle. He did so.

Relena watched as he did everything in his power to get the door open. Despite the unfortunate turn of events she decided to look at him and melted seeing him trying to hurt himself to some degree in order to save someone else... Although she didn't notice, Quatre looked at her as she did so. Then at Heero. Not liking the way she took an interest in hero like that, he closed his eyes trying to pretend it wasn't even going on.

_It was only a several months before October and it was also a few days before Valentine's Day. At school there was going to be a dance that night and Quatre was looking for someone to take to the dance. Even before the dance was announced, he knew who had wanted to ask._

_He was standing by the wall on the school campus outside. School had just ended and he rushed over to this spot waiting for someone. And he didn't have to wait long._

"_Hello Relena!" he said walking and trying to make it look like their encounter was a coincidence but in fact it was all planned by him. "Hi Quatre" he said giving him a casual smile. He wanted to ask her very much to go to the dance with him and with his heart beating like it was going crazy and his level of nervousness accelerating every fraction of a second, was simply making it impossible. "So how is it going?" she asked him politely. "Very well thank you" he replied. This was out of hand. Not knowing how to handle his current situation, he said: "See you around." And it turned out that he didn't ask, and didn't go to the dance with anyone. "She wouldn't have wanted to go with me anyway" he thought sadly and would not have mattered if he asked or not. And it was obviously because of one simple reason. Heero. _

The door instead of falling over giving in to the force Heero made with his tackle or bounce Heero back with equal force he put into tackling it (know your physics people), the door seemingly for no reason just opened. Because he thought he was going to hit it, he continued his attack and as the door opened, he fall and landed hard onto a small flight of stairs. Heero got up, but he felt something on his hand. It was fresh wet blood. He looked at the stairs and on it was fresh wet blood.

But then, a small creature that looked like round pink ball with two pointy ears and large perfectly round aqua green eyes jump from up the stairs on to the floor. "Jigglypuff!" it said. Then like lightning, it jumped again following the path the gang had just come from.

"What the hell was that!" Duo shouted scared and nervous.

"C'mon! Let's follow it!" Heero told them while running. The others followed in pursuit. Heero ran after the thing using all the energy he could muster. He chased it until they were in a room that looked like a bedroom. But it really like a nursey room that was faded by time. There was an old crib in the room. Toys for little kids including a Jack in the box. And books like Mary had a little lamb. It the middle of the room was the round pink creature. By now, the others caught up with him. Heero made a move to grab it, but before he even had the slightest chance to do so, it started to sing. "Jigglypuff....Jigglypuff...Jigglypuff.....Jigglypuff.......

Heero, Duo, Quatre and Relena fell to floor sleeping peacefully.

Next time on Spirits from Hell: Each of the remaining four dream about the mansion's history as well as their pasts. Also, two people are found lurking about in the bowls of the haunted mansion. But who are they and why are they here? And what that? One more person?!

Next time on episode 5


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

_It was the first day of first grade. All the kids were having fun playing together and laughed happily during recess. But Quatre was different. Unlike the others, he didn't have any friends to play with. Feeling a little sad that he was like that, he got some Lego blocks to play with and distract him. After a few minutes of solitude, a girl with honey brown hair and remarkable blue eyes came over._

"_Hey, can I play with you?" she asked. Glad that he had found a playmate he couldn't refuse. They played together and laughed happily as the other children around them. It was one of Quatre's memories that he would never, ever forget._

_Years had passed by and they were nearly seventeen years now. When Quatre hit his teens, he started to feel differently toward Relena, though he never showed it. There were lots of times when he felt that not so unusual quick heart beats when she was near. When she wasn't looking, he made it a habit to stare at her face. And he couldn't think of anything else when he did so. But to Quatre, things became different when one day when Relena asked him a question._

_"Ok class, I expect all groups to turn in their projects by next week. Dismissed." the social studies teacher said to the class. Quatre got his books and headed to the door. Then Relena came by. "Hello Quatre. Would it be alright if I asked you something?"_

_Of course, he just couldn't refuse. "Well sure Relena. What's up?" he said giving a cheery smile. "Do you know anything about boys?" she asked nervously. "Well what do you mean?" "I mean like what do to befriend them...?" Quatre was curious as to know why she asking this. Why would she want to know how to befriend a boy if he was already her friend? But before he could ask another question, she gave him the explanation, thinking it was ok since they were close friends. "You know my partner right? That guy from Japan, Heero? Well....." and she went on to explain. _

_Duo Maxwell was sitting on his couch watching T.V. eating potato chips. He was watching Saturday Night live and he laughed as he saw the funny acts on it. When the show was about to reach it's most comical point, someone knocked on the door. Not really caring about seeing that part, Duo got up and went to open the door. At the doorstep was his friend Quatre._

_"Yo Quatre! How's it going?" Duo greeted him cheerfully, but seeing that upset look made him ask: "Hey, what wrong? Is everything ok"_

_"Yes...everything is fine.."he began. "Listen, I want to talk to you about something" he said talking his eyes off the floor and looking at Duo straight in the face. "Well, sure. What's up?"_

_They went to the living room and took a seat. Quatre began telling his problem right away._

_"There's this girl I've known for awhile...and she's special..and I like her a lot."_

"_Well, well who's the lucky gal?" Duo inquired smiling. "............I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. But listen, I need your help!" Duo was moved by the boy's somewhat desperate expression on his face. "I think she likes someone else...and well I don't know what to do about it..." he said sadly. "Ok, and how do you know that?" Duo asked him. _

"_She told me herself!..." came an even sadder reply from his mouth. From the looks of it, Duo thought that he was close to being close on the verge of tears. "Well...do you know anything about this guy she likes?" Again, Quatre looked at him in the face but more forcefully and even sadder this time. "You know Heero don't you?..."_

_The next day, in science class, Duo took his assigned seat and it was next to The Heero Yuy. Also, in his mind they were friends, to whatever degree it was._

"_Hiya Heero!" he greeted him as usual. But Heero did not reply. " Y' know, people are talking about you and a certain girl" he continued to talk after a few moments of silence. "So tell me, who's the lucky gal?" Duo asked. Yesterday, Quatre told him to ask Heero if he had feelings about any girl at all because he was supposedly his friend. Duo decided it was ok to do and agreed to do it .Hearing him ask, Heero turned over and stared at Duo with icy cold eyes. "This wasn't going to get anywhere" he thought so the topic was forever dropped. He thought about what he should tell Quatre. _


End file.
